Bullwinkle Becomes a Nogoodnik
by Malcolm Fox
Summary: Bullwinkle becomes a Nogoodnik. Find out how by reading this fic.finally updated: Ch 3 finally up
1. Chapter 1

**Bullwinkle Becomes a Nogoodnik**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Our story begins in frostbite falls, the heroes of our story Rocky the Flying Squirrel & Bullwinkle J. Moose. Bullwinkle had just recieved a letter and wanted to tell Rocky about it.

"Rocky, guess what?" sid Bullwinle, "I've just won one billion dollars!"

"Bullwinkle, those contests are always rigged," said Rocky.

"Not this one. It says here in big bold letters: NOT RIGGED."

"Well, where do you get the prize?"

"According to the letter, I have to get in mountains."

"The mountains? Why?"

"Maybe there's too much cash and they need to unload it in a large area."

"Can't they just hand you a check?"

"Rocky, this is money we're talking about, not the Nike logo."

And so they went off to the mountain area to get Bullwinkles prize money. Little did they know, this was all part of Boris Badenov's plan to get rid of Rocky and Bullwinkle once and for all.

"Here's the plan, Natasha," explained Boris, "When Moose and Squirell walk over to that sign, it will tell tell them to stand on then X."

"Yes and then what Dahlink?" asked Natasha.

"Then, when I say 'now' you push this boulder off the cliff and then Moose and Squirell

get flattened into pancakes."

"That's a good plan Dahlink."

"Good plan? No this is a bad plan as in bad guy plan."

And so the Boris and Natasha quickly hide on the cliffs as Rocky and Bullwinkle stand in front of a sign.

"It says, 'stand on the X'", said Bullwinkle.

Rocky and Bullwinkle look around to find an X, but the only letter they find is a Q.

"A Q?" asked Rocky

Boris was just as confused.

"A Q?" asked Boris, "Natasha, I thought I told you to draw an X!"

"I did!" explained Natasha, "A-B-C-D-L-M-N-O-G! Don't you know your alphabits Boris."

Boris just put his hand over his face, not beilieving how stupid Natasha is. He then ran to Rocky and Bullwinkle to take care of this himself.

"Your prize is over there." said Boris pointing to the Q.

"But it says standon the X" said Bullwinkle.

"He looks familiar" Rocky said to himself.

"There's been a change of plans so it's a Q now" Boris said as he pushed Bullwinkle to the Q.

"Now?" asked Natasha.

"NO!"

"NOW!" shouted Natasha as she pushed the boulder off the cliff. Luckily, Bullwinkle's antlers were strong enough to smash the boulders into peices. Unfortunately, it couldn't protect him from the shock as Bullwinkle collaped. Boris was also knocked out cold when one of the boulder's pebbles him.

"Bullwinkle!" shouted Rocky.

"Boris!" shouted Natasha as She and Rocky ran to the victims of the boulder.

"Bullwinkle, can you hear me?" asked Rocky. When the Moose came too, instead of giving a direct answer, Bullwinkle instead shoved Rocky.

"Get off me, you bushied tailed rat!" snapped Bullwinkle.

Rocky couldn't believe what Bullwinkle just did. They've been good friends for a long time and all of a sudden, Bullwinkle shoves Rocky.

"Boris Badanov, speak to me." said Natasha.

"I'm not Boris Badenov," answered Boris, "I am Boris _Good_enov! Defender of justice!"

"Oh no!" Natasha shouted, "Boris has become a...a... a Goodnik!"

Then she approached by Bullwinkle.

"So you need a nogoodnik now, eh?" asked Bullwinkle in a cocky tone.

"Just what do you know about being bad?" asked Natasha.

"I can rob banks, steal candy from a baby, and worse of all," said Bulwinkle, "I give people atomic wedgies while doing bad stuff"

"MY MAN!" said Natasha as she jumped into Bullwinkle's arms.

"Let's blow this popscicle stand, baby." said Bullwinkle as they hopped into a conveniently placed red 2005 mustang convertible with the keys still in the egnition and drove off to commit various crimes.

Can Rocky stop Bullwinkle from commiting crimes or will he end up becomimg a Jailhouse moose? And what about Boris? What role will he play in this story. Tune in to the next chapter of this fanfic: "Bad Moose" or "Good Boris"

(Cuts to scene shown after every Rocky and Bullwinkle short where they run from lightning, fall and spring up from the ground)

To Be Continued...

-------------------------

**Sorry about the chapter being so short. They'll be a bit longer later.**


	2. Chapter 2

Last Chapter, Bullwinkle was picking up his prize for 1 billion dollar, but he and Boris were knocked out cold by a boulder. Now, he and Boris have switched personalities, makeing Bullwinkle the bad guy and Boris the good guy. And now on with our fic.

Rocky was sitting sadly on a stump unable to believe what had just happened.

"We've been friends for so many years now, and he decides to kill it all with a shove," said Rocky as tears rolled from his eyes.

"That's terrible!" said Boris as he walked up to Rocky, "Friends shouldn't do that to each other!"

"How would you know? You're a bad guy!"

"Bad guy? I told you, I'm Boris Goodenov! I'm no bad guy."

"You mean you don't remember commiting any crimes?" asked Rocky.

"I never commit crimes!" said Boris.

"You don't even remember trying to kill me and Bullwinkle over and over?"

"Nope."

"Wait, then that means you and Bullwinkle have amnesia! You think you're good and he thinks he's bad."

After some consideration decides that if he wanted his pal back, he would have to team up with Boris.

"So what do you say? Will you help me get Bullwinkle back?"

"It will be my pleasure, little squirrel." said Boris as he shook hands with Rocky.

Meanwhile in a small town, Bullwinkle and Natasha have just stopped by at a local library.

"Why are we stopping here, dahlink?" asked Natasha.

"You'll see," said Bullwinkle as they got out of the car and walked into the library. Inside the library Bullwinkle was taking a look at all of the finely arranged and alphabetised books.

"Wow, these books are so neatly arranged," said Bullwinkle.

"Why thank you," said the Librarian who looked and sounded a lot like Nell from Dudley Do Right.

"It would be such a shame if someone, REARRANGED THEM!" said Bullwinkle as he put the books in terrible order.

"What are you doing! Stop that" said Nell.

"Oh I'm sorry. I'll stop rearranging the books. I'll TEAR THEM UP INSTEAD!" said Bullwinkle as he tore the pages from the books.

"NOOOO!" cried Nell.

Bullwinkle and Natasha were laughing their heads off until Dudley Do Right ran into the room.

"Nell, what's wrong?" asked Dudley.

"That moose is destroying all my hard work!" she said pointing to Bullwinkle.

"How dare you, fiend! You will pay for this!" shouted Dudley.

"Put a sock in it!" said Bullwinkle as he pulled Dudley's underwear over his head giving him an atomic wedgie. He and Natasha laughed as they left the library.

"You were great, dahlink!" said Natasha.

"Of course I was, baby!" said Bullwinkly as he flicked his toothpick out of his mouth.

Just then, they get spotted by Boris and Rocky.

"Bullwinkle!" shouted Rocky.

"You again? I thought I told you to beat it!" said Bullwinkle. Just then, Boris steps up to Bullwinkle.

"That's no way to talk to your friend!" said Boris.

Natasha couldn't even look at Boris the same way anymore. Just seeing him defending Rocky like that made her sick to her stomache.

"I guess you're right," said Bullwinkle, "Shake?"

Bullwinkle extended his hand out to Boris. Just as Boris was about to shake, Bullwinkle kicked him in the stomache and gave him an atomic wedgie.

"Ha Ha! Man are you stupid!"said Bullwinkle as he and Natasha got in their car and drove off.

"We're never going to catch them." said Rocky.

"Oh yes we will," said Boris as he rearranged his underwear, "We'll go to Rent-a-car, and chase them down."

On their way to the rent a car, there was damage everywhere and everyone in sight had either suffered from an atomic wedgie, or a noogie.

"I can't believe Bullwinkle would do such terrible things." said Rocky.

Boris and Rocky then walked up to two car salespeople. One a woman and one a moose with mustache? Uh oh...

"So, you two need a car, huh" asked the moose.

"We sure do? What do you have," asked Boris.

"You see that white car over there?" asked the woman with the unusual accent.

"What about it?" asked Rocky.

"It's free," said the moose.

"Are you sure?" asked Boris.

"Positive, now he are the keys and drive carefully," said the moose as he handed them the keys.

After Boris and Rocky drove off, the salepeople are revealed to be none other than Bullwinkle and Natasha. Duh!

"Little do those fools know, there's a bomb under that car and if that car ever stops, they'll be blown to smithereens! MWAHAHAHA!" laughed Bullwinkle.

"You are much more brilliant than my old dahlink, dahlink." said Natasha.

What will happen if Boris and Rocky do stop? Tune into the next chapter: "Auto Blowout" or "Foor Wheel Blast."

Cuts to scene shown after every Rocky and Bullwinkle short where they run from lightning, fall and spring up from the ground

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Last time we left off(Yes, I'm very sorry for the very late update) the amnesiac Boris had formed an alliance with Rocky the Flying Squirrel in an attempt to stop and bring back Bullwinkle. Bullwinkle had other plans, however, as he and Natasha rented them a white car with a bomb attached to it. On another road, Bullwinkle and Natasha were looking for more trouble to cause.

"Y'know, toots, I've been thinkin'," said Bullwinkle.

"About what, Dahlink?" asked Natasha.

"About you and me. We should get hitched"

"Hitched? I dunno. What do I tell Fearless Leader?" asked Natasha

"Who? Fudge 'em!" said Bullwinkle as he threw a burger wrapper out the car.

"Okay, but what will people say? I mean, a woman and a moose getting married. And just think of how our children will look like." said Natasha

"Let 'em call our kids ugly! I'll just wedgie their sorry butts!" said Bullwinkle.

"Well, if a dog can have a boy, then I guess we can get married. Alright, let's do it!" said Natasha as they drove by a sign that said "Welcome to Fabulous Las Vegas".

Meanwhile back at the white car, Rocky and Boris were looking for Bullwinkle when they heard muffled cries for help in the backseat.

"What was that?" asked Boris.

"I'll check" said Rocky and when he looked at the backseat he saw Sherman and Mr. Peabody tied and gagged.

"Mr. Peabody?" said Rocky in surprise, "Stop the car," Rocky said to Boris as he removed Mr. Peabody's gag.

"DON'T STOP THE CAR!" shouted Mr. Peabody, "It'll explode if you do!"

"W-What?" ask Boris in shock.

"Bullwinkle rigged this car to explode if it even slows down," warned Mr. Peabody.

"Did you hear that?" said Rocky, "Whatever you do Boris, don't take your foot off the pedal!"

"You don't have to tell me twice," said Boris.

Rocky quickly untied both Mr. Peabody and Sherman.

"What's Boris Badenov doing here?" said Sherman suspisiously.

"He thinks he's Boris Goodenov, defender of justice and he's helping get Bullwinkle who thinks he's a bad guy." explained Rocky.

"That would explain why he punched me in the jaw when he found out I didn't wear underwear," said Mr. Peabody as he showed him a fist mark on his face.

"But what are you doing here?" asked Boris.

"We wanted to rent a car, but Bullwinkle attacked us. We assumed he was on drugs," said Sherman.

"We still have another problem: How do we keep car from blowing up?" Asked Boris.

"We can put the car on cruise control and bail," said Rocky.

"No good! The Lever. It's stuck!" said Boris as he pointed to a lever covered in bubble gum.

Just then, Mr. Peabody had an idea.

"If we put this brick on the pedal, then we can jump out of the car, but we have to put it in place carefully," explained Mr. Peabody, "Because if the car slows down even a little, it will explode."

Rocky then took the brick from Mr. Peabody.

"Boris, when I say now, you take your foot off the pedal," said Rocky.

"Okay, let's do it!" said Boris bodly.

Rocky and Boris began sweating nervously as they began the countdown.

"3...2...1... NOW!" shouted Rocky as they quickly switched Boris's foot with the brick. The car didn't explode.

"We're not dead," said Sherman.

"We must jump out of the car, NOW!" shouted Mr. Peabody as everyone jumped out and rolled on the street. The car then drove off of a cliff, and as soon as it hit the ground, the car exploded in mammoth proportions.

After a few hours of walking on foot, our heroes find out that they have reched Las Vegas.

"Las Vegas? Wow, we must've driven pretty far," said Rocky

"And look! They're here," said Boris as he pointed to the red convertible that was parked in front of a small wedding chapel.

Can Boris and Rocky stop Natasha and Bullwinkle's wedding or are they too late? Join us next chapter: "Holy Mooserimony" or "Fatale Marriage".

(Cuts to scene shown after every Rocky and Bullwinkle short where they run from lightning, fall and spring up from the ground)

To Be Continued...


End file.
